Currently class dividers that exist between different classes of aircraft seat regions within an aircraft are substantially planar panels. They may be fabricated from a composite panel material and are provided with aluminium trim to facilitate the fastening of the panel to parts of the aircraft. Usually such panels are planar and their normal extends substantially parallel to the longitudinal direction of the plane. However aircraft seats in certain aircraft and in certain classes are no longer positioned in orthogonal directions relative to the aircraft body, but at angled directions. This can result in valuable space within in an aircraft not being utilised between such seats and any class dividers that may be adjacent to such seats. Furthermore where passenger space is desired to be increased, parts of the plane where in-flight entertainment features can be provided may also be restricted. Such components can also generate significant heat that needs to be easily dissipated and hence it may be undesirable to place such components in confined spaces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a class divider that can offer improved space utilisation and/or at least partially ameliorates some of the abovementioned disadvantages or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.